011314doirbeausami
chessAficionado CA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 18:25 -- CA: Hey um one last thing... AA: Yeah? CA: Have you, by any chance, spoken to Doir recently?... AA: Oh, yeah. He thought I was evil or something. I had to tell him about the magic and....oh, I haven't told you about my conversation with Libby! CA: Oh?... AA: She says that I'm pretty much doomed to be taken over again, but that it shouldn't happen unless I drain ALL my colors, so I can just go away to "discharge" in a safe place or something and keep these things from hurting yuo guys are messing up our quests. CA: That's good, that's... really good... AA: Although if we're near the end of our world quest, she says they can make portals, so I have to not discharge when we've almost solved a world quest. AA: But she thinks I need to use my magic more so I can learn to control it better and not get taken over as much. CA: I suppose that makes sense... AA: Yeah. So you know. It's not great news, but it should be manageable! CA: Yeah, if we can't remove it, we have to deal with it... AA: Yeah. -- arcaneArtisan AA grimaces and looks down at her sweater. -- AA: That's true of a lot of things. CA: Though uh, did you ask how to get that sweater off?... AA: Wait, how did you know I talked to Doir? Did he talk to you? CA: Oh um... CA: well uuuuh... -- chessAficionado CA twiddles her fingers and blushes -- CA: Doir kind of spoke to me and now... CA: he... AA: What's wrong, Beau? You almost look like you're embarassed! CA: hasthefanficandohgodimsosorry... -- arcaneArtisan's AA'S pupils shrink to the size of pinpricks and she stops moving. -- -- arcaneArtisan AA goes entirely red. -- AA: H....h....HE FLIPPIN' WHAT?! CA: He kept on talking about what if you were working with Jack and I wanted to prove that you werent and before I realized... AA: Oh flip, oh flip, oh flip, oh flip... CA: And I take entire blame and if you hate me forever and want to break up I completely understand... AA: What? -- arcaneArtisan AA stops, stunned. -- AA: Why would I...? CA: Because I gave Doir AKA the biggest blabbermouth in the session something we were supposed to keep secret... AA: Oh god....he IS the biggest blabbermouth in the session, isn't he?! CA: are... are you going to break up with me? ... -- arcaneArtisan AA looks hurt. -- AA: Of course not, Beau! AA: ...I might end up having to ask you to kill me though. AA: Oh flip, I'm so embarassed. CA: I can't kill you... AA: It was bad enough that you caught me reading it, but now everyone's going to know! CA: because then there wouldn't be anyone to kill me... -- arcaneArtisan AA smirks, but not for long because she's still in panic mode. -- CA: Well maybe, we can talk to him? Try and convince him not to?... AA: Yeah. Yeah, okay. We can do that. AA: I'm sure he'll listen to reason. AA: He has to know how embarassing this would be for us! AA: Let's do a memo and appeal to his sense of reason. CA: Ugh why'd I have to be so stupid, I'll go and make a memo so we can both speak to him... AA: It's okay. He probably wouldn't even know about it if I were better at keeping a poker face. :( CA: Ok, let's speak to him... CURRENT chessAficionado CCA RIGHT NOW opened memo on board BEAUSAMIDOIRCONVERSE. CURRENT galactoidArrival CGA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGA: hi agaiin CGA: 'sup? CURRENT arcaneArtisan CAA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAA: Doir. You....haven't read that fic yet, right? CCA: erk... CAA: It is of utmost flippin' importance that you do not read it. CAA: And delete it. CGA: i read about half and then i had to stop because i was laughing too much CAA: And tell no one about it. CCA: he's... read it... CAA: Flip! CAA: Then it is of utmost flippin' importance that you forget you ever read it. CAA: And delete it. CAA: And tell no one about it. CCA: please... CGA: eheheh CGA: fiiiiiine CCA: good... CGA: i think we need to have a talk with null about her extreme creepiness CAA: Just I mean....for the record....I wasn't reading it on purpose! CCA: I know sweety, just... let's ask Null to never again... CCA: Because she offered me a 'sequel' so I think I'm about to puke and die of embarassment... CGA: omfg CAA: Oh flip. A sequel?! I think I might die. CCA: I don't think she made it yet... CGA: get her to write some memoirs about her experiences as a lowblood or something, not fanfic CCA: just "If you ever want a sequel just ask ehehehehe"... CAA: Don't be too hard on Null though. I think she was just trying to make me feel better because I was worried you thought I was dirty in our conversation earlier. CCA: I think... CAA: But her way of making me feel better... CCA: that's something we could speak about in private... CGA: you should probably work on your secret keeping skills CGA: it took me like five minutes to get this youd be horrible evil people CAA: :( CCA: I can kill you quickly enough... CAA: You're not using some sort of Mindy Powers on us, are you? CGA: eheheh sorry, i meant that as a compliment CGA: nah, i cant do mind stuff CGA: page, yo CAA: Really? CCA: The page of mind: "The games special way of telling you that you're stupid"... CAA: Pages don't get powers? That sucks, Doir! CGA: why dya think i took jacks stuff? cant even play my crappy triangle CGA: what do your powers do? have either of you asphyxiated anyone or shot lasers? CGA: with magic CCA: I can make light... CAA: Well, actually, I used a pretty sweet whirlwind on some spiders. CCA: #bestpower2014 CAA: That was separate from my "magic" stuff. CGA: there are like 7 different types of magic atm CCA: Yeah i've gotten used to it... CGA: so whose land are we goin to next? CAA: We were hoping to go to Beau's so she could try to find Butler. CGA: cool, lets do that CGA: amber and fools, right? CCA: Yeah, You'll fit right in... CAA: Have you found a way to catch back up with us yet, Doir? CGA: gfd i knew youd say that CGA: yeah im gonna mail myself CCA: I'm not paying shipping costs... CAA: What, really? You think that'll work? CGA: why not CGA: its mail, it never fails CAA: I don't know. I guess I never thought about it. CCA: Ok so anyway, glad weve cleared the air... CAA: Yeah, hurry and get yourself shipped back. CAA: And thanks for agreeing not to tell anyone. CGA: no problem CGA: ill get there asap ill even pay for express shipping CAA: I'm embarassed that even you guys know about it. I can't imagine if it all got out. CGA: that would defo be horrible CGA: im fairly certain the twinks read our conversations though CAA: What? Really? CGA: yeah so lol hope ya like them seein nulls fanfic CCA: ... CGA: omg get her to write a nate/aura one and then a kate/kikate one and then one with me CGA: idk who ill romance CCA: how about no, and I think this conversation is over, farewell Doir... CGA: heheh bye CCA ceased responding to memo. CGA ceased responding to memo. CAA ceased responding to memo. CA: Ok, that should be enough... CA: I hope he sticks to his word... CA: So um... what were you saying about Null trying to cheer you up?... AA: Oh, I mean....I just....after you made that SUPER SWEET offer to give me moral support when I was sleeping and I went and said all that....STUFF. CA: mhmm... AA: I was worried you were going to think I was pervy or something because of it, and I guess Null was maybe trying to make me think that wasn't so bad by comparison? CA: Yeah, that's what she told me about... CA: I really don't think you're pervy, it ws just some unfortunate coincidences... AA: No, I so am! If you....no, never mind. CA: I don't think that's something to try and assure you are... AA: I'm not trying to assure you. I was confessing. Because um... AA: ...I could've stopped reading that fanfic before I did. But I was curious to see how far it went. -- arcaneArtisan AA is blushing even worsenow. -- AA: I didn't realize it was going to go THAT far. -- chessAficionado CA is staring at Sami, face glowing redder and redder as she pieces together Sami's scentences -- CA: you mean that... AA: I just....wanted to come clean about that. So....if you're too disgusted by me, you're not stuck with me. CA: um... CA: w..what?... AA: I mean I'm still definitely not ready for that sort of stuff yet! CA: I mean... we don't need to rush things you know... AA: No, no, I wasn't suggesting we should! AA: I just meant like....if knowing those sorts of thoughts have been in my head is too gross for you... CA: No I wasn't... AA: ...I just wanted to make sure you weren't caught off guard by it, I guess. I don't want to lie to you, even if it's only by omission. CA: c-can I change the subject now?... AA: Yes, please! CA: Ok um, you said you were going to speak to Tlaloc, how'd that go?... AA: Oh....that was ages ago. It sounded like he was going to try to back off! -- arcaneArtisan's AA'S blush begins to fade a little. -- CA: Really?... AA: Yeah! I told him that if he really cared about you he should do what makes you happy instead of what makes him happy. AA: And be a friend to you instead of trying to be your boyfriend. CA: aww, that's really sweet of you... AA: Yeah. So I think he and I are friends again. AA: It might be tough for him to go back to just being your friend. But I told him I'd ask you to give him a chance on that front. AA: But that I couldn't promise you'd be comfortable with it. CA: It is a step in the right direction... CA: I hope he sticks by it... AA: Me too. He seemed like he really wanted to do the right thing when I explained it that way. Even though he said it's really un-trolly. CA: Well, we'll see... AA: ...I'm sorry I keep making things so weird. CA: I'm sorry I keep making it weirder... AA: I GUESS I'll forgive you. -- arcaneArtisan AA rolls her eyes and smiles as she pushes Beau playfully. -- -- arcaneArtisan AA sighs. -- AA: I think I need to go talk to Nate. CA: Yeah uh... AA: Oh! That reminds me! Libby thinks that we might be able to fix that Gear thingy with Hope and Light. CA: Really?... AA: Yeah. That's part of what I need to talk to him about. CA: What would light do?... AA: Well she actually said Luck and Hope, but then explained she meant Luck as it applies to Light. AA: So I'm not really sure? AA: I don't know if you're supposed to try to use your powers on the gear itself, or if you're just going to help us find what we need to to fix it. AA: But it'd be great if we didn't have to get Time magic involved. CA: Yeah I hope... AA: But I know Nate's sort of shy about his Hope powers because he's always so down in the dumps. AA: So I've gotta clear the air about what happened after I went crazy, then try to make him believe in himself more so he can use Hope-y powers. -- chessAficionado CA leans in and kisses Sami -- CA: good luck I guess... -- arcaneArtisan AA touches her lips and smiles. -- AA: Thanks. How could I lose when Lady Luck herself is wishing me luck? -- arcaneArtisan AA titters a bit, and walks off to find Nate. -- CA: Bye...